


Pirate King of Westeros

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Awesome female characters, BAMF Jon, BAMF Lyanna, BAMF Rhaella, Bisexual Character, Catelyn is pretty BAMF, Daenerys will not put up with your bullshit, Daeron Targaryen lives, Jon's name is Jaehaerys, Ned Stark needs to not be so honor bound, Not the king Daeron but Rhaella's uncle, Other, Pre - Robert's Rebellion, R plus L equals J, Rhaegar should have pulled his head out of his ass, Robert's Rebellion, Slightly based off of Oberon Sexton's Open Way, Tragedy at Summerhall, Undecided Relationship(s), Viserys isn't as crazy, You know the one Olenna Tyrell refused to marry, check it out, the prophecy is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: Rhaella Targaryen called upon her uncle Daeron when she is alone, pregnant, and mostly helpless at Dragonstone.  She is desperate to save her family's legacy before it is destroyed by Roberts rage, and the Lannister's want of power. This in turn changes the course of the history of Westeros forever. Prince Jaehaerys doesn't grow up as the bastard Jon Snow in the North, a banished prince in the East, or a child born of stupid decisions, but the Prince of the Stepstones. Among pirates, vagabonds, whores, his mother, grandmother, aunt, uncle, and great uncle. He is not chained to honor, or his destiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Open Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230362) by Oberon Sexton. 



> Important Must Read  
> Hey so I got this idea while I was watching ‘Stardust’ when Tristan was with the pirates. I was also inspired by OberonSexton’s: ‘The Open Way’, and their version of the Daeron Targaryen that was supposed to have died during the Summerhall tragedy.  
> So in this story Jaehaerys II’s youngest brother Daeron, aka Aerys and Rhaella’s uncle, does not die in the Summerhall tragedy but is instead burnt, and horribly scarred. He recovers but decides to leave his title and life behind and becomes the ‘King of the Stepstones’. The Stepstones are a chain of islands that are in what are called ‘The Disputed Lands’ and are basically lawless pirate hideaways, similar to many islands of the Caribbean when pirates were around. However, they end up respecting Daeron Targaryen and name him the King of the Stepstones which basically means he can call on a huge fleet of pirates and can get discounts on the services of many mercenary companies besides the Golden Company. For those of you who don't know the Golden Company was founded by Targaryen bastards that were chased out of Westeros after they tried to take the throne multiple times which resulted in the Blackfyre Rebellion and the War of Ninepenny Kings.  
> So yeah backstory and hope you enjoy.

_"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."_

_\- Richard Bach_

 

**Prologue: Call For Help **

3rd Person Limited POV

_Uncle_ Letters

 

Daeron Targaryen was what most would call lonely. He was scarred, and had segregated himself from mainstream Westeros and his asinine excuse of a family. He had never taken a wife or mistress, and seemed to prefer the company of low born criminals, leading some to believe he preferred the company of men. What many didn’t know was that this was exactly what he preferred. No longer among the intrigue, madness, and backstabbing of court.

He was the Pirate King of the Stepstones, feared, wealthy, and respected, far more interesting than he could ever hope to have been in his youth. He left behind his old life as the spare of a spare prince with an ugly face that was rejected by the smartest woman in Westeros. He was man enough to realize that Olenna Redwyne now Tyrell was exactly that, a genius woman whom he had wished that he could have charmed into his family. The only person he cared for in any capacity at this point in his life was his dear niece Rhaella and her children.

However, sitting in his solar in the capital of the Stepstones reading the damage Robert Baratheon was doing to the realm because of Rhaegar running off with the Stark girl, he was begging to amend the second group of people he cared for. It seems that Rhaegar was just as obsessed with that damn prophecy as his grandfather and great grandfather had been. His mother Rhaella was not and that was why he found a desperate letter from his dear niece.

          _Uncle Daeron,_

                    _I fear that my son may have truly ruined the realm this time._

                    _For many years I believed it was my husband that would bring_

                    _the realm to ruin, but instead it was my sweet beautiful Rhaegar._

                    _I am in great need of your help. I need to secure our family’s_

                    _legacy now before Steffon’s oaf son destroys it in a mad rage._

                    _ Take the fake dragon’s hoard, free the direwolf from her cage, _

                     _and come to the nest to protect the dragonlets. The sun is_

                    _hidden behind to many thorns and gold coins, her eggs_

                     _cannot be taken._

                                                                     _Your dearest niece,_

                            _Rhaella Targaryen, Mother of the Last Dragon_

 

Daeron had his orders and he intended to go through with them.

         

 


End file.
